


Dare

by itainthardtryin



Series: We're Bad At Dating: Clexa Edition (AU tumblr prompts) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 in the "We're Bad At Dating" series. Based on this prompt: I decided to flip a coin about every decision in my life for a week and that’s how we ended up on a date. </p><p>Alternatively</p><p>Bellamy gives Clarke a dare and she takes it far too seriously. But it brings her good things, so she doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

“Truth or Dare, Clarke?” Bellamy asks with a smirk.

Clarke scoffs. “Are we really still playing this, Bell? Can’t we do some grown up activities? This makes us sound like we’re teenage girls at a sleepover.”

“Just answer the question, Clarke,” Octavia says, backing up her brother. “He won’t let it go, and the longer you put it off, the worse the outcome will be.”

Clake sighs. “Fine.” She thinks for a moment. “Dare."

The whole table erupts in whooping and shouting. “Yeah, Clarke! Bell, make it a good one!” Jasper exclaims.

Bellamy sits back in his chair mulling over the decision in his head. “Oh, there are _so many_.” He absentmindedly plays with a quarter lying on the table, change from the last round of drinks he bought. Suddenly, the idea comes to him and he sits forward, eyes lighting up.

“Okay, dare it is. I dare you to take this coin, and any time you have to make a decision tonight, you have to flip it and let the coin decide.” Bellamy looks smug.

“That’s it? That’s the best you can do?” Clarke says, taking the coin from Bellamy. “I’ll go one better, and I’ll do it for a _whole week_.”

“Oooooh, interesting,” Raven pipes in, before finishing off her drink. “First decision: does Clarke buy the next round or do I?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Raven,” Clarke tells her. “That’s your decision to make, not mine.”

“That’s totally how it works, Princess,” Bellamy confirms. “Any decision involving you, you gotta consult the coin.”

“Ugh, fine! Heads - I buy, tails - Raven buys,” Clarke says, getting ready to flip the coin. She’s honestly never seen her group of misfit friends so excited over something in a long time as they are waiting for her to flick this quarter into the air. When she does, everyone’s eyes follow it as it rises and falls, landing on the table with a high pitched ‘ding’, before rattling to a stop.

Clarke smirks. “Looks like it’s my lucky day. You can make mine a double this time.” Maybe this whole thing won’t be as bad as she thought.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Octavia texts her.

_Remember that cute guy from my office? Rumor has it he’s actually coming out for drinks tonight with everyone. Join me?_

It’s Friday, and Clarke’s had her heart set on a night in The Ark all week. When the club opened a few months ago only two blocks from her apartment, Clarke couldn’t believe her luck. She didn’t need to travel halfway across Manhattan - or worse - the whole way to Brooklyn - for a good night out.

_Wouldn’t I just cramp your style? Where are you even going?_

Mid-week drinks in Brooklyn have become a thing with them. The whole gang from high school get together every Wednesday to catch up. Clarke loves it and wouldn’t change it for the world. But weekends are for drinks with her college friends, work friends… or dating. Although, that part of her life is almost non-existent right now.

_Some place called Grounders. Think it’s a gay club. But Lincoln is definitely straight._

Clarke laughs.

_I guess I have to consult the coin._

Octavia’s reply is instant.

_I’m trusting you not to fix it. If the coin says you have to come, then you have to come!_

Clarke gets the coin out of her pocket. She would never tell Bellamy, but she’s actually been getting into this whole thing. She’s been careful to use the exact same coin every time. Clarke’s anything but superstitious, but this coin is bringing good things into her life. Yesterday, she flipped the coin to decide whether she should buy a dress in Anthropologie when she was shopping. The coin said yes, and when she got to the register, it also said yes - when the dress scanned through at fifty percent off. The coin is a source of good things for Clarke, so she mentally makes a note - heads for Grounders, tails for The Ark - and when the coin lands on heads, she smiles.

_The coin has spoken. I’m coming with you. What time?_

 

* * *

 

Grounders _is_ a gay club. But it’s grungy and edgy and the complete opposite to every gay club Clarke’s ever been in before. She scans the room and comes to one conclusion: they need to find Lincoln and the rest of Octavia’s work colleagues ASAP. The girls in this club are insanely attractive, and she doesn’t want people thinking that she’s dating Octavia. She needs this club to know that she’s young, free and single.

The bass resonates in her chest as they scour the dance floor. Clarke tries to look for Lincoln, but fails miserably as she gets distracted by every single girl she sees.

Octavia grabs her arm and pulls her off the dancefloor as soon as she spots Lincoln. It snaps Clarke out of her daydream and back into reality. “For God sake Clarke, you’re twenty-five, not some horny school kid,” Octavia tells her, laughing at how pathetic Clarke becomes when faced with attractive, gay women.

“Even if you’re straight, you can’t tell me you’re not checking them out too,” Clarke says, following Octavia over to a booth on the far side of the club.

“I’ve only got eyes for one person in here,” she tells her, just as they arrive at the table. Her colleagues all greet her with a collective “hi!” and some of them get up to hug her. Lincoln purposely moves over and makes a space for Octavia to sit down. Octavia smiles and Clarke and takes her place beside him. “Guys, this is my friend Clarke from back in school,” she says, introducing her. “Clarke, this is everyone.”

Clarke gives them an uncomfortable smile, and an even more uncomfortable wave. “O, I’m gonna get some drinks, you want one?”

“Surprise me,” Octavia says, turning her attention back to Lincoln, who already has his hand on her leg. Yep, he’s definitely straight.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, everyone has had enough alcohol to let their guard down a little and the group moves from the booth to the dance floor. Octavia and Lincoln have progressed to making out, leaving Clarke being slightly awkward, dancing with the rest of Octavia’s friends.

Clarke notices a few people at the edge of their circle making a fuss, as someone new arrives. She keeps dancing, but directs her gaze to see who it is. When she sees her, she almost stops breathing.

She doesn’t know if this girl works with Octavia, but if she does then she’s going to have to have serious words with her for not introducing them before. This girl is everything Clarke wants. She’s absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. Her smile is out of this world. Her makeup is flawless and practiced, and her body… Well, Clarke wants to see it for herself. Clothes gone.

Clarke takes a break, and heads to the bathroom to get her act together. She feels completely silly doing it, but she takes the coin out of her pocket. I have to use it to make every decision. So, as with every time before, she makes the call - heads, I talk to her, tails, I don’t - and flips.

It lands on tails.

She stares at the coin for a few seconds, her heart clutching a little at the sight. She briefly thinks that she’s taking this whole thing too seriously, and thinks about giving up the dare and just storming her way out there and introducing herself. But even in silent moments like this, with no witnesses, she won’t let Bellamy win. She sticks to the dare. Tails meant Clarke doesn’t talk to this girl.

But talking is only one thing she can do.

 

* * *

 

She finds the girl on the dancefloor and watches her as she moves her body in time with the music. Clarke’s mind goes crazy with all the things she wants to do. There is not one thought she’s having right now that is in any way appropriate, but it’s Friday night, they’re drunk, and she’s sure that’s the way it’s meant to be.

She pulls together her air of confidence, and makes her way over to the group again, purposely standing beside the girl of her dreams. The girl notices her and smiles. Clarke’s heart starts beating double time. Here goes nothing.

Everyone else around them is dancing with bodies touching. Clarke takes a step closer, into the girl’s personal space. She doesn’t seem to mind, and turns her body to face Clarke. Her eye contact is unshakeable, and it should unnerve Clarke but it doesn’t. The girl leans in to Clarke’s ear. “Lexa,” she tells her and Clarke stores it in her memory. Lexa.

Clarke doesn’t return the sentiment of an introduction, just nods in recognition. Lexa laughs and shakes it off. “A woman with a sense of mystery. Very hot,” Lexa shouts over the music, and in the back of her mind, Clarke thanks that stupid fucking coin that Bellamy gave her.

They gravitate closer and closer to each other, until Clarke makes the first move and places her hands on Lexa’s ass, pulling her in to close the rest of the space between them. Lexa’s arms automatically find their way around Clarke’s neck, resting on her shoulders. Clarke can’t help but think how natural this is, how it feels like they’ve been doing this forever.

They dance like that for a few songs, Clarke’s hands exploring Lexa’s body and Lexa smiling at the contact. Clarke catches Lexa’s eyes gazing down to her lips and she takes a deep breath in anticipation. Lexa leans in and Clarke feels electric when their lips meet. They both moan in pleasure, and Clarke can feel the vibrations on her mouth, sending shivers down her spine.

They both change positions, deepening their kiss, Clarke’s tongue finding Lexa’s. Nothing else matters - despite the volume of the music, it seems drowned out in comparison to the shallow breaths Lexa takes between kisses. There is no-one else around them, only Clarke and Lexa, they are alone, there is only this, and them, and now.

Except it isn’t.

Clarke feels someone’s hand on her shoulder, and reluctantly pulls away from Lexa. They have a moment of eye contact where Clarke can see that Lexa is just as devastated as she is.

“We’re leaving. Now,” Octavia tells her. It’s a statement, not a question. Clarke doesn’t ask why, she can see how serious Octavia is. She sighs, and holds up a finger as if to say “one minute”. Octavia nods, and gives her a second with Lexa.

“You’re leaving?” Lexa asks, and Clarke nods in agreement. “Too soon.” Clarke reaches into her pocket and takes out her cell phone, unlocking it and handing it to Lexa, open on the screen to add her number. Lexa takes it from her hands, hits a few buttons, and gives it back.

“May we meet again,” she says, looking Clarke up and down, before turning back to her friends beside them.

Clarke watches as Lexa turns her back on her, before looking down at her cell and seeing ‘Lexa <3’ programmed into it. And she thinks, yes, they’ll definitely meet again.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday rolls around again pretty fast, and Clarke finds herself at the same table, in the same bar in Brooklyn as she has for the past four years.

“So, did you manage a whole week?” Bellamy asks.

“Don’t even start her, Bell,” Octavia answers in place of Clarke. “She’s pretty much convinced that the coin has magic fucking powers.”

“All I’m saying is that every time I’ve flipped it, the decision has worked in my favor!”

“Every time?” Bellamy asks.

“Without fail,” Clarke tells him proudly. “And it definitely worked wonders on Friday.”

“Yeah, I heard all about you and this chick. You seeing her again?”

Clarke hesitates. “Actually… I haven’t contacted her yet.”

“What?!” Octavia exclaims. “Clarke, Lexa is so into you, it’s ridiculous. She’s worked with us for two years, and before Friday I’d talked to her four times. Since Friday, I’ve talked to her every fucking day she’s there. She’s down on my floor more than her own, making small talk with me in the off chance that I’ll mention you.”

Clarke’s stomach goes fluttery, and she wills herself to keep her composure. “Really?” she says, trying to keep cool, but it comes out too high pitched for her liking.

“Clarke, I swear to God, if you don’t call or text her right now, I’m going to take your phone and do it myself.”

Clarke takes the coin out of her pocket. “Watch this, Bell. One last bit of luck. Heads I call her, tails I don’t.”

Just as she’s about to flip it, Bellamy interrupts. “How about for this one we change it up. Heads means you call her, tails… also means you call her.”

Clarke laughs. “Sounds good to me.” Clarke flicks her thumb and the coin rises into the air. When it comes to a stop, it lands on tails.

Bellamy looks at her and smiles. “Good job we changed the rules, isn’t it?”

“Go get her,” Octavia says, lifting Clarke’s phone off the table and passing it to her.

Completely unashamedly, Clarke giggles as she takes it from her, and excuses herself from their table, making her way outside. She scrolls frantically through her contacts, eventually landing on Lexa’s name. She sits down on some steps a few doors down from the bar and presses ‘call’.

It rings.

And rings.

And rings.

And Clarke is about to give up, when, “Hello?” Lexa says, confused.

“Hey! Lexa? It’s Clarke. From Friday night.”

“Nice of you to finally tell me your name.” Clarke can tell she’s flirting.

“Apparently you already know it, saying you’ve befriended Octavia,” she says, flirting right back.

“How else was I meant to find you again. I gave you my number, you didn’t call. I knew nothing about you.” Clarke half expected Lexa to be thrown off by telling her she knew she’d been talking to Octavia, but she isn’t at all.

“Well now you know one thing.”

“I’d like to know more,” Lexa offers.

“Ask me anything.”

There’s a moment of silence and then, “Would you like to go on a date with me? This weekend?”

Clarke’s first reaction is fucking hell this girl doesn’t mess around and her second is “I’d love to.”

“Well, now that I’ve finally got your number, I’ll text you details. I have things I need to be doing right now, but you’ll hear from me soon.”

“Awesome, okay, I’ll see you this weekend.”

“Bye, Clarke.”  Lexa hangs up without giving her a chance to return the sentiment, but Clarke doesn’t mind, as she takes her cell away from her ear and stares at it, thinking about how her name sounds in Lexa’s voice.

She looks at the blank screen for a few more seconds, taking time to herself to appreciate what just happened. She jumps when it lights up: _1 new message: Lexa <3_

Clarke smiles as she opens it.

_Good to finally hear your voice. Although, maybe this weekend there won’t be too much talking._

And Clarke swears if she didn’t think it would be weird she would frame that goddamn coin or make it into a necklace because this is actual proof that it has magical powers.

Instead, when she goes back inside, she says a quiet ‘thanks’ to Bellamy, and tells them she’s going on a date with Lexa this weekend.

Bellamy smiles. “Now that’s over. Can we pick up where we left off?” Clarke laughs and shakes her head at how much of a dork Bellamy is. “So, truth or dare, O?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I love all your feedback on these one shots just as much as I love writing them! So thank you for all the kudos and comments, it makes me very, very happy. I'll most likely be posting these on Sundays and Wednesdays from now on. Until then, if you have any other prompts for Clexa drabbles (or other pairings) my tumblr is scottcanyounot.tumblr.com, so feel free to come into my ask and prompt away! :D


End file.
